Hermione's Reaction And Review
by Windrises
Summary: Hermione Granger is smart enough to notice the flaws of her classmates and teachers. She used to be afraid of giving them advice, in order to avoid seeming like Ms. Know It All, but she can tell her advice is needed.


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros. This story is dedicated to Emer Prevost, one of the greatest film reviewers of all time.

Hermione Granger was the smartest student Hogwarts has ever had. Due to her impressive amount of intelligence, she was able to figure out her classmates' strengths and weaknesses. Although being able to recognize her friends' strength was nice, knowing their flaws wasn't something she was that fond of. She was able to figure out the constant mistakes her friends made and often questioned their decisions.

However, Hermione didn't want to lose the respect of others, so she tried to not be vocal, about recognizing the flaws of Hogwarts' students, teachers, and staff. She figured she had to keep her friends' flaws to herself, in order to not offend them and ruin her friendship with them.

One day, Hermione was in class, but her best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, weren't there. Harry and Ron were infamous for being late, especially Ron. Hermione had often wanted to tell them, to stop being immature goofballs and hurry to class, but she didn't want to be rude about it. She whispered to herself, "Can't Harry and Ron ever show-up, at the correct time?"

Professor Severus Snape started taking roll-call. All of the students came to class, except for Harry and Ron. Snape angrily sighed and asked, "Where are my two most troublesome students?"

Hermione raised her hand and said, "I'm afraid they probably got caught up in their usual antics."

Professor Snape asked, "Can't they ever do anything of value?" Hermione wanted to correct Snape, by reminding him that Harry and Ron helped defeat Voldemort, but she didn't want to seem like Ms. Know It All, so she stayed silent.

Ten minutes later, Harry and Ron came into the classroom. Harry was covered in bags of dough and sugar and Ron was soaked and was carrying a surfboard. Hermione could hardly believe what she was seeing and she wasn't happy about it.

Professor Snape looked beyond confused, while asking, "What did you do?"

Harry sighed and said, "Ron had us surf in the kitchen."

Hermione asked, "Why would you surf in the vacation?"

Ron grinned and said, "Because it's fun."

Hermione asked, "How could you even surf in a kitchen? It's not like kitchens are full of water."

Ron replied, "I'm aware of that. That's why I vacuumed up Draco's swimming pool and transported it to the kitchen."

Harry said, "Ron surfed around, before accidentally knocking me into a bag of dough and sugar. I spent several minutes trying to get the stuff of, but I'm still filthy."

Ron said, "I'm still soaked, because of the water, so I'm cleaner than ever."

Professor Snape replied, "And I'm more ashamed of you, than ever."

Draco angrily asked, "You stole my swimming pool's water? I'm going to steal your health and trade it in, for a whole lot of pain." Draco stood up and started beating up Harry and Ron. He punched them in the stomach and flung them across the classroom.

Professor Snape glared at Harry, Ron, and Draco and said, "The three of you are out of control and that's why you're all getting detentions, after school."

Draco whined, "But they're the ones who robbed me."

Professor Snape said, "Although seeing them getting beaten up is a delight, it's still the wrong thing to do and I don't approve of it."

After class was over, Hermione walked up to Harry and Ron, who both looked upset. She had a concern look on her face, while asking, "Are you guys okay?"

Ron whined, "No we're not. We got detentions."

Harry said, "I don't understand why we keep getting those."

Hermione replied, "I know what it keeps happening."

Harry stopped walking. He turned around and asked, "Really? If you know what me and Ron are doing wrong, you might be able to help us."

Hermione bit her tongue, while wondering what she should do. She tried to avoid giving people criticism, in order to avoid them getting them mad at her. She used to think criticism was something to never bring up. However, this time, it seemed like criticism was needed and would be appreciated.

Hermione looked back at Harry and Ron and said, "Very well then. I'll give you my reaction to your antics, before giving them a review."

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "A reaction and review?"

Hermione confidently said, "Yes, I believe that's what's best for you two. When you guys came into classroom, covered in water and sugar, my reaction was a great amount of surprise. I was wondering what was going on and why you would do such immature things."

Ron replied, "After hearing our reasons for what we did, what do you think?"

Hermione responded, "My review is that surfing in the kitchen, using Draco's stolen swimming-pool water, is one of the worst ideas you've ever had. You need to stop focusing on doing such outlandish and ridiculous things, especially during class-time. Professor Snape is our most dedicated and serious teacher, so you should be trying to get on his good side."

Harry said, "Frankly, I feel like Professor Snape doesn't have a good side."

Hermione replied, "I used to feel the same way, but that was my initial reaction. After learning more about him, my review is that he actually cares about his students and wants to lead to a bright future. However, it'd be nicer, if he wasn't so subtle about his nicer intentions."

Harry said, "So, what do we have to do, in order to avoid getting in trouble?"

Hermione replied, "Stop showing up to class late."

Ron asked, "If we did that, how would we have time for our morning pranks?"

Hermione folded her arms and said, "You shouldn't be doing those pranks, anyways. Some harmless fun is good and all, but your style of goofing around often leads to stuff getting broken and you guys getting mountains of detentions. My reaction, to your pranks, is that they're crazy, immature, and bizarre. My review is that your pranks aren't acceptable and I recommend putting an end to them."

Harry and Ron put their hands on their chins and tried to figure out what they should. Hermione seemed to know what she was talking about, so Harry nudged Ron and said, "I think we should follow her advice."

Ron sighed and replied, "Okay then."

The next morning, Hermione arrived at Professor Snape's class, while hoping that Harry and Ron wouldn't be late.

Luna Lovegood walked in, while barefoot. Hermione said, "Luna, where are your shoes and socks?"

Luna calmly replied, "Draco took them. It's something he often does. I try not to make a big deal about it."

Since Harry and Ron needed Hermione's reaction and review, she thought that Luna needed the same thing. She looked at Luna and said, "My reaction, to your lack of footwear, is confusion and disapproval. However, after learning Draco's the reason for this, my review is that you've been too much of a pushover. If you don't stand up for yourself, bad things will happen to you. You need to believe in yourself."

Luna replied, "I'm not used to people believing in me."

Hermione had a gentle smile on her face, while saying, "I believe in you."

Luna asked, "Really?"

Hermione nodded and said, "Go get your shoes back."

Luna replied, "I will."

Luna went into the hallway and walked up to Draco, who was fiddling with her shoes. Luna stuck her hand out and said, "Give those back to me."

Draco stuck his tongue at her and replied, "I'm not going to do that."

Luna folded her arms and said, "Draco, you've been a bully to me and although I've tolerated it before, I'm done with that. Give me my stuff back and stop picking on me or I'll start telling Professor Snape about this."

Draco was a little scared of Professor Snape, so he figured he should do the right thing. He handed the shoes and shoes to Luna and said, "Bullying you has become less fun."

Luna smiled and replied, "I'm glad to hear that."

Luna went back to class, gave Hermione a hug, and said, "Thanks for the advice."

Hermione replied, "Anytime you need a reaction and review, I'm here for you."

A few minutes later, Harry and Ron arrived. Neither of them were late, which Hermione was glad about. She high-fived them and said, "Congrats on being early."

Harry replied, "Thank you. Skipping Ron's usual pranks saved us time and helped us avoid getting another detention."

Ron looked at Hermione and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're really clever and your advice is helping us out."

Hermione replied, "I'm thankful I could be of assistance."

Professor Snape looked confused, because he wasn't used to Harry and Ron showing up at the correct time. He asked, "What's going on?"

Hermione asked, "What do you mean?"

Professor Snape asked, "How did your scummy friends get here on-time?"

Harry said, "We decided to not doing any pranks and just come to class."

Professor Snape was more impressed with Harry and Ron, than he ever thought he would be. He looked at them and said, "You've surprised me a countless amount of times, but this time, you've actually given me a pleasant surprise. I used to think you were pieces of scum, who had no potential or chance of improvement. You might have a slim amount of potential, which you've been hiding for a long time."

Hermione left her desk and walked to Professor Snape. Class hadn't started yet, so Hermione was hoping she could give Snape some quick advice. She looked at Snape and asked, "May I give you some constructive criticism?"

Professor Snape had never heard a student use that term. Although he was used to his students teasing him and making fun of his strict rules, he wasn't used to students wanting to give him useful advice. He asked, "What advice do you have?"

Hermione said, "My reaction, to your way of teaching, is that you're smart, dignified, eloquent, and you know what you're talking about."

Professor Snape smirked and replied, "That's music to my ears."

Hermione responded, "However, my review is that you need to show more care and sympathy, to your students. By acting so cold and distant, it seems like you don't care about the students. I know that isn't the case, but if you keep being so subtle, your students won't realize you want to help them. If you show support to them, I think you'll earn their support."

Professor Snape was surprised to hear that, but he said, "Thank you, Ms. Granger. I'll keep that in mind. Please go back to your desk." Hermione bowed and sat down.

Professor Snape looked at his students and said, "It's time for class to begin. Before we get to today's main assignment, I'd like to give a quick thanks, to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, for realizing the error of their ways and for skipping their lackluster attempts at pranks, in order to get to class. I'd also like to thank Hermione Granger, for her intriguing reaction and review. I used to think some students were hopeless case, but I'm starting to realize you all have potential. I believe in you guys and I hope I can lead you, to the path of success." Snape's students started clapping. Snape smiled at them.

Harry whispered to Hermione, "You're the best, when it comes to this stuff."

Hermione thought of Emer Prevost, while saying, "No, there was someone much better than me. His tips and advice taught me that constructive criticism is a useful thing, when the time calls for it. Of course, there are times where people should keep their opinions to themselves, but when someone is doing something wrong and needs guidance, it's time for a reaction and review."

After class was over, Harry and Ron walked up to Hermione, while carrying a large box.

Hermione asked, "What's in the box?"

Harry said, "The materials and gadgets, which we used for pranks."

Ron said, "We're going to give this stuff away. We're planning on doing less pranks."

Hermione replied, "I'm glad to hear that. Please excuse me. I'm going to get going."

Harry asked, "Where are you going?"

Hermione said, "To my room, to do more reading. That's the end of this reaction and review. Take care and I'll see you guys in the near future." She saluted them and said, "Peace."


End file.
